


Road Trip

by frecklesarechocolate



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:18:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklesarechocolate/pseuds/frecklesarechocolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas have never been on a vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road Trip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Happy birthday to you! I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. It was a great deal of fun!

 

Benny is flabbergasted when Dean says he’s never been on a vacation. When Benny looks at Cas, he lifts his right shoulder in a kind of half shrug, and admits that he, too, is missing out on the vacation experience.

“All the great places to visit in this country, most accessible by car, and you’ve never had a vacation?” Cas and Dean both shake their heads, and Benny unties the apron that’s around his waist.  “That is a travesty that we are going to fix. Right now.”

He ushers Dean and Cas out of his restaurant, telling them to go home and pack for the three of them. “At least a weeks’ worth. We’re not washing our underwear in a motel sink, either.”

When they’re gone, he shakes his head and pulls over the laptop. He’s got some research to do.

* * *

 

When Benny gets home, Dean and Cas hover a bit too close to hand, eager to know the details of the upcoming vacation.

“It’s a surprise,” Benny says, and he shoos them away.

None of them can really contain their enthusiasm very well, and even after some fairly vigorous sex, they lie tangled together in their enormous bed, very much awake until the wee hours of the morning. Despite Benny’s admonitions about their needing sleep for a long drive ahead, none of them (not even Benny) seems capable of following that advice.

In the morning, gritty-eyed and bleary, they pile into the Impala, fill up the gas tank, and buy three enormous cups of coffee. Then Benny directs Dean to head westward.

Despite numerous petitions from both Dean and Cas, Benny refuses to tell either of them where they’re going, other than the vague, “West,” and “Keep going, I'll let you know when to stop.”

“Benny, at some point, we’re gonna run out of road,” Dean points out. “This country’s big, but...”

Benny cuts him off with a calm, “Trust me.” Dean exchanges a glance with Cas in the rearview mirror, but they both accept Benny’s admonition.

They drive west for hours, stopping whenever the spirit moves them. It’s early July, so there are lots of roadside farmer’s stands. They buy fruits and vegetables; juicy, ripe fruits that fill the Impala with the scent of their sweet nectar, and fresh vegetables that crunch crisply when they bite into them.

They stop in Liberal, KS, because Cas wants to see Dorothy’s House and the Land of Oz, and even though it’s really out of the way, they go to Oklahoma City and stop to see the world’s largest soda bottle (Dean’s request).

“The cool thing,” Dean remarks as he eats his way messily through a chocolate ice cream cone, “is that now we can hop onto route 66.”

Cas, who is examining a map, looks up with his brow beetled together. “Dean, there is no route 66 on this map.”

Dean swallows the rest of his ice cream in a giant bite. “What?” He groans as the brain freeze hits.

“Press your tongue to the roof of your mouth,” Benny says as he looks over Cas’s shoulder at the map. “He’s right, Dean. No 66.”

“Aw,” Dean says. “But the song says... Oklahoma City.” He pulls out his phone and brings up Google, tapping on the screen. “Huh,” he says after a few minutes. “Lemme see the map?”

Dean spreads the map out on the hood of the Impala. He puts his phone as a placeholder on top of Oklahoma City and points at one of the interstates leaving the city. “It was decommissioned. We can take I-40, though.”

Benny and Cas watch as Dean trails his finger along the highway. “See? Amarillo, Texas. Gallup, New Mexico.” He hums the song a bit. Benny looks at Cas as if to ask what he thinks, and Cas nods. Dean grins. “Awesome!”

Benny takes the wheel this time, and they head west out on what used to be Route 66.

Amarillo offers a huge pair of disembodied legs standing out in the middle of nowhere, and they get another tourist to snap the photo of them standing beneath the statue with their arms around each other. Their stop that night is a motel a little ways off the interstate, and an old Star Trek rerun ushers them to sleep.

The next day brings them to the Auto Museum in New Mexico, plus a whole lot of amazing scenery that Cas wants to photograph what feels like every ten minutes. Benny just smiles indulgently and stops every time Cas asks, manhandling Dean into each picture.

When Dean begins to huff and sigh about how many stops they’re making, Benny asks, “What’s your hurry? You don’t even know where we’re going. Just enjoy the moment.” Benny leans close and speaks into Dean’s ear, the voice in his chest a rumbling purr against Dean’s arm. “Look how happy our Cas is.” And Dean stops for a second, takes in a deep breath, and just watches Cas examine the scenery. Cas has a tiny smile on his face as he turns in little circles, getting a panoramic view – all the glory that New Mexico has to offer – miles of open road, wide open sky so clear it almost hurts to look right at it. Reddish, striated rock formations populate the landscape, tempting travelers with the promise of much more adventure.

Cas looks over and sees Benny and Dean watching him, and his smile grows. Dean’s heart gives a little extra thump when he sees Cas’s smile, and the tension bleeds from his shoulders.

“Yeah, okay,” Dean says, and Benny gives him a ghost of a kiss on the shell of his ear.

They spend the night in the cheesiest motel that Gallup, New Mexico has to offer, cuddling together on the California king bed exchanging lazy kisses before falling asleep. Dean’s nestled between Benny and Cas, and it’s the most relaxed and safe he’s felt in weeks.

When they get up in the morning, they’re a little road tired, so, with apologies to Arizona, they don’t stop as frequently. Benny still hasn’t told them what the final destination is, but he promises they’ll like it.

They cross over into California, and Dean’s beginning to wonder if they’re going to keep going, even if they do run out of road. They’ve driven nearly two thousand miles so far, and seen some amazing (and some mundane) things. There was the meteor crater outside of Flagstaff, Canyon National Park in New Mexico, and the sea level marker in Kingman, Arizona. Cas wonders aloud if their final destination could possibly live up to what they’ve seen and done so far. Benny just smiles and tells them they’ll have to wait and see.

Dean thinks he has an idea of where they’re going as they continue on their journey. He picks up clues from the directions Benny gives; turn right here, take this ramp, it’s the next exit. When Benny directs Dean to a parking lot, Dean sees that he’s right.

They step out of the car into an environment vastly different than the one they’ve been driving through for the last few days. Seagulls circle above their heads crying out to each other, and the laughter and shrieks of children can be heard off in the distance. The smell of salty ocean air with an overlay of SPF and fried food fills their nostrils.

Benny points out the sign the reads “Santa Monica Pier”, and of course, Cas has to get their photo taken. A young couple agree to take their picture for them, and, despite the fact that they’re hot and sweaty from being on the road and probably smell more than a little bit, that picture ends up being Dean’s favorite. They each have enormous grins on their faces, and Dean and Cas flank Benny, their fingers laced together behind his back.

They find a place to stay and clean up before venturing out to explore. There are arcade games – Skee Ball is Cas’s favorite – and Benny wins an enormous stuffed Panda at the game where you throw the darts at balloons.

Dean’s favorite part, though, is the ferris wheel. They go up after the sun has set, and they manage to convince the operator to let them all sit in the same car together (the twenty bucks Dean slipped the kid didn’t hurt). The view from the top is stunning – the lights reflect on the water of the Pacific, and the entire pier is spread out beneath them.

Dean gives a happy sigh, one that’s echoed by Cas, who’s on the other side of Benny. “Worth the wait?” Benny asks.

Dean and Cas both nod, not wanting to shatter the moment with too much talk – it’s much quieter at the top of the wheel. Benny grins and kisses each of them softly, murmuring, “Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> All of the places I mention in the story are real, you can actually go and see them, including the decidedly creepy huge legs.


End file.
